Opposés polaires
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Vous mettez un glaçon et un feu follet ensemble, vous pouvez être sûre que ça fait des étincelles. Meihem. OS écrit durant les 24h du Fof.


**Cet OS est écrit durant les 24h du Fof, où il fallait écrire à partir de la phrase "Je suis sûr(e) à 80 pourcent que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure". Et quand j'entends explosion, je peux entendre Junkrat ricaner non loin XD**

 **Ah oui et dans cette histoire Mei et Jamieson sont en couple. À chaque fois que je les vois ensemble je suis morte de rire x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le coeur de Mei battait à tout rompre. Au loin, le vacarme de la bataille se faisait entendre, bien que les sons soient atténués par les murs épais de la pièce. Postée à côté de la porte, ses deux mains serrées sur son pistolet endothermique, elle guettait l'arrivée d'un potentiel ennemi, prête à le congeler sur place si jamais il s'approchait trop près d'eux. Elle s'accorda une seconde d'inattention pour se tourner vers la seule autre personne qui occupait la pièce.

\- Tu as bientôt fini, Jamieson ?

Sans relever la tête de ce qui l'occupait, le Junker leva un pouce mécanique vers la scientifique, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres abîmées.

\- Yep, deux p'tites secondes flocon de neige, j'y suis presque. Faut juste que j'calibre un dernier truc pour être sûr…

La chinoise fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu avais préparé tes bombes avant l'assaut ?

La mission de Mei et Jamieson, tandis que le reste de l'équipe faisait diversion, consistait à détruire une salle de cette base de Talon, située dans un immeuble, qui renfermait des armes destructives récemment volées par l'organisation terroriste. Sur le papier cela paraissait simple, mais sitôt que l'explosion aurait eu lieu les deux partenaires auraient les agents de Talon à leurs trousses.

L'australien passa une main sur sa nuque, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Beeeeen… Quand chuis passé devant la hackeuse elle a fait un truc violet bizarre avec ses ongles, là. Du coup ça a un peu déréglé mes bombes.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Mei, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Oh t'inquiètes, rien de grave, j'suis sûre à… (il fit mine de réfléchir) 80 pourcent que ça va pas nous exploser à la figure. Mais dans le cas contraire on aura un super feu d'artifice !

Il éclata d'un rire maniaque, mais le regard noir de sa partenaire le réduisit rapidement au silence. Il se remit au travail tandis que la climatologiste poussait un soupir. Pourquoi elle était en couple avec ce fou furieux déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'ils étaient des opposés _polaires_. Au moins le jeu de mots lui permit de reprendre un peu de courage.

Elle se tendit brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd de bottes qui frappaient contre le béton. Retenant sa respiration, les sens aux aguets, elle attendit, alors que les pas devenaient de plus en plus proches.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir un casque gris et deux yeux rouges brillants avant qu'elle ne presse la détente et gèle l'agent de Talon sur place.

\- Jamieson, Jamieson dépêche-toi, d'autres vont sûrement rappliquer !

Le junker se redressa brutalement, faisant sursauter la scientifique.

\- Ok, on y go on y go !

Il avait saisi la main de Mei et ils commencèrent à courir le long des sombres couloirs. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix, et Mei poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une balle frôla son épaule. Elle entendit Jamieson crier quelque chose.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers une fenêtre.

Un grondement retentit soudain avec violence. Une nuée de flammes s'éleva derrière eux alors que le verre explosait en milliers de morceaux coupants et qu'ils bondissaient à travers l'ouverture, poussés par l'onde de choc.

En-dessous, il n'y avait que du vide.

Mei poussa un hurlement et serra violemment les paupières. Elle sentit la poigne de l'australien qui l'agrippait fermement, et elle s'accrocha à lui, même si cela ne changerait rien.

Un cliquetis métallique retentit, et la chute s'arrêta net.

\- Yeah ! s'écria Junkrat, extatique. Bien joué mon pote !

Toujours tremblante, Mei s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Jamieson et elle étaient suspendus dans le vide, le bras du Junker autour de sa taille, tandis que celui métallique avait saisi le crochet de Roadhog. Le géant se tenait au bord de l'étage au-dessous de celui des deux partenaires. Il était intervenu à temps pour rattraper son fou d'employeur.

Il les remonta rapidement, avant de mettre une claque sur la nuque du plus petit. Un de ces jours, il allait vraiment se tuer, cet abruti…

Jamieson n'en tint cure alors que l'Orca apparaissait devant eux. Les trois personnes se dépêchèrent de bondir à l'intérieur et de fuir loin du feu de Talon.

Une fois sains et saufs, Mei se planta devant son amant, l'air furieux.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda t-il, légèrement effrayé par son attitude.

\- "Ben quoi ?" Tu as failli nous tuer !

\- Oi, pardon, flocon de Neige, mais y a pas à s'énerver pour ça, non…? On s'en est sortis ! Et pis on s'en sort toujours quand on est ensemble, pas vrai ?

Elle se retint de répliquer que c'était surtout Roadhog qui les secouraient lorsque Jamieson faisait une gaffe. Mais bon, il n'avait pas tort sur un point : chaque fois qu'elle accompagnait les Junkers, elle se retrouvait toujours dans des situations dangereuses, mais elle s'en tirait toujours vivante.

C'était une chance quelque peu étrange, mais elle n'avait rien contre un peu d'adrénaline. Enfin… Sauter du haut d'un immeuble non, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même ! Elle exprima ses pensées d'abord par une petite tape sur son front bronzé puis par un câlin. Oui, ils étaient vivants, et c'était l'essentiel. Et elle aimait se sentir vivante à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues :)**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
